I Hope It's A Girl
by rolivia-svu
Summary: Amanda is four and a half months pregnant and whenever baby Rollins #2 decides to have a dance and kick, Olivia is never around to share the moment. One-Shot. Rolivia romance/comfort.


Amanda felt it again. That was the fifth time in as many minutes now. She was slumped in her chair at her desk but the sensation of her baby moving around caused her to sit upright and place both hands on her bump. Her eyes widened as she adjusted her hands quickly around her belly; hoping she would be able to catch the feeling again. She was four months and two weeks along now and feeling the baby dancing around her tummy was becoming a regular occurrence. It was happening a lot more than when she was pregnant with Jesse, but she found comfort in the feeling.

She kept her hands firmly on either side of her bump and looked up. Her blonde hair fell over her shoulders and her blue eyes darted around quickly. She was searching the precinct for sight of her Lieutenant. Amanda jumped slightly as her thoughts got interrupted by Fin, who was standing behind her, eating the last of a sandwich he'd picked up for lunch.

"Whatcha' lookin' for Rollins?". He walked around to the front of Amanda's desk and leaned against it slightly.

"Where's Liv?" she responded quickly, her eyes still searching the room.

"She's out with Carisi on a case, left about half an hour ago. You saw her leave, Amanda" he chuckled.

"Aw, dammit. Pregnancy brain" she kept hold of her bump and rubbed it gently with one hand.

"Whatcha' want Lieu for? Is it a lead on the restaurant guy?". He threw the wrapper of his sandwich into the trash.

"No, no leads on him yet. It's nothing, I just wanted to ask her a couple questions about the victims statement is all. It can wait". She smiled weakly as Fin nodded and walked away.

Amanda wished she could just be honest, but she knew Olivia wasn't comfortable with anybody knowing yet. They'd been unofficially dating for a couple of months now, and although quite comfortable in private, that's just how it would have to stay for a while longer. Ever since Amanda had told Al she didn't need him in her or the babies life, he had practically disappeared. She even heard through the grapevine that he wasn't working his job at the hospital any more. It was like he had fallen off the face of the earth, but Amanda wasn't phased. She knew she would be able to make it through this pregnancy and birth alone if she really had to; just like with Jesse. But since she had found a comfort in Olivia's arms, and Olivia a comfort in laying her head against Amanda's growing belly, the pair of them knew they didn't have to wade their way through anything alone.

It just so happened that every time Amanda felt the baby move or kick, Liv was no where to be found. They had chuckled over it a few times together; that it was almost like the baby knew. _"I'll feel it one day, we just have to wait for bubba to dance when I'm actually within a reasonable proximity to you"_ Olivia had joked light heartedly the previous night. She had been stroking her fingers across Amanda's belly softly for a good half an hour. Cooing, singing and talking - anything to try and help the baby kick or move for her to feel, but it still hadn't happened.

Amanda looked down at her perfect bump and smiled as she remembered the night before.

"Next time, baby, wait until we have company" she whispered gently.

—

Amanda was sitting back comfortably on the couch and reaching her hand into the bowl of chips every so often. Cheese and chive were her favorite while she was carrying Jesse, and that craving had followed through to this pregnancy too. Liv always made sure to have a stash of them in her cupboards. Now late evening, Amanda had walked back from the precinct to Olivia's apartment and tired herself out. She relaxed into the cushions as she heard the faint sound of the shower running in Liv's en suite. The Lieutenant hadn't returned home much later than Amanda, but she had been chasing a perp before her shift ended and dove straight into the shower.

Amanda was just about to reach for another handful of chips when she felt the baby start moving around again. She pulled her hand away and sat upright, wrapping her arms over her bump.

"LIV!" she screamed, excitedly.

"OLIVIA!" she bellowed again. She pushed herself up off the couch and started pacing, hoping the movement would keep the baby moving too. She didn't know if this was any kind of intelligent logic, but it was worth a shot.

Liv heard her girlfriends muffled calls just as she was stepping out of the shower stall. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself in a hurry.

"Amanda? Is everything ok? I'm coming, one second!"

She left a trail of water along the wooden floors as she rushed out of her en suite and into the living room, wearing nothing but her bath towel. She stopped in front of Amanda and looked down at her arms cradling her bump.

"What's going on? Are you ok?". Olivia was speaking quickly, worrying about the way Amanda had called out for her in a panic, and more importantly, the way she was holding her belly. Olivia placed her hands on top of Amanda's arms and looked at her seriously. Her wet, brunette hair was dripping warm water all down her shoulders and onto the floor.

"Everything's fine… feel this, honey". Amanda took hold of Liv's hands and guided them to the area on her bump where she could feel the baby moving and kicking. She pressed her girlfriends palm flat against the right spot and looked up at her. They met eyes, and Olivia's were already filled with tears as she felt the baby kick and dance against her hand. She blinked once and her tears fell down her cheeks.

"Oh my God… that's… that's the baby!". Olivia smiled brightly as more tears filled her big brown eyes. She kept her hands firmly in place, waiting for more movement. The baby kicked again and she let out a happy chuckle. She was in complete awe of what was happening. Amanda was simply watching with a sweet, emotional smile - watching her girlfriend fill with bliss and peaceful happiness as they shared this intimate and precious moment together for the first time.

"Mhm, that's the baby" Amanda whispered. She wrapped her arms tightly around Olivia's waist and held on to her for dear life. Her head rested comfortably on her girlfriends shoulder as she snuggled her face close to her neck. Liv moved her hands up to Amanda's hair and ran her fingers through it gently, feeling the round bump press agains her own stomach.

"I hope it's a girl" Olivia whispered dreamily, her fingers tangled in Amanda's soft blonde locks. Amanda pulled away gently, just enough to rest her forehead against Olivia's. They locked eye contact, losing themselves in each other's loving stare.

"Me too, baby"


End file.
